Your Attention
by Ccscity
Summary: "Such a sweet girl" The Dutchman mocked, snickering at her. "Listen, Doll, can you pass me the pile of clothes on the bunker over?"


**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. English isn't my first language, but i did my best.**

 **Keiko and Vincent are my headcanon names for Netherlands and Fem!Japan. Emma is the headcanon name for Belgium.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple years ago, Keiko Honda realized she was in love with Vincent. It has been on a night out to celebrate his new rank as captain in the Merchant Navy. At first, she had thought it was the alcohol that was making him so attractive, that it was the alcohol that was making her stomach squirm whenever he smiled at her. She had thought it was the alcohol that had been the cause of her furious jealousy when he had stumbled out of the bar draped over a women who wasn't her. It couldn't have been the drink though, because that jealousy was still there the following day when the blonde women had emerged from his room, suitably ruffled, and left with a cheery congratulations to Keiko. It had been the same with every other date he has since then, each one just as tall and blonde as the last, each one the complete opposite of her. Her, who had plain black hair, short height, and skinny thighs. But she didn't care, she didn't need to be tall and she didn't want blonde hair. She didn't need him to fancy her.

Honestly.

The Japanese collapsed onto the lumpy sofa, which Vincent refused to replace, with a moody huff and glared at the dark wood of Vincent's partially open bedroom door.

Keiko refused to admit that her decision to stay at the same apartment was influenced by the Dutch decision to stay, even after his sister, Emma, left to live by herself, because it wasn't. At all. Not even one little bit.

I'm acting like a school girl _,_ Keiko thought to herself as she curled up on the sofa and laid her head down on the arm rest. And yes, she was well aware of how ridiculous she was. And to add insult to injury, now that the summer was here Keiko was considerably in trouble, seeing as how Vincent had a liking for walking around shirtless, strutting around and displaying his tattoos and arrogance.

Keiko groaned aloud and snuggled deeper into the sofa in humiliation. This just would not do.

"You all right in there, Honda?" Vincent asked, peeking around his door, yet again shirtless. Keiko briefly considered the virtues of jumping over the table and then onto him. She quickly decided against it.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry you worried about me." It's all your fault anyway, Keiko moaned to herself, refusing to look at him. She couldn't, bad things would happen, embarrassing things would happen.

"Such a sweet girl," The Dutchman mocked, snickering at her. "Listen, Doll, can you pass me the pile of clothes on the bunker over?"

Keiko merely grunted and pushed herself up off the sofa to stalk over to where he had left his recently laundered clothes. She swiped them off the counter top and carried them crumpled in her hand, not caring that she was wrinkling them. He deserved it for being far too handsome for his own good, or hers for that matter.

He had pulled his bedroom door closed when she had turned towards the kitchen and she scowled in annoyance. She walked to his door with calm footsteps and slowly open it. Vincent, however, completely ignored it, and Keiko was frozen to the spot.

He was naked.

Naked as the day he was born. Naked as in she could see, unhindered, the entirety of his backside and if he turned around she would see his ... you know ...too.

And turn around he did, not seeming to care at all that he was stark naked, something Keiko decided she liked very much. She was mesmerized. His white skin was flushed red from the heat and a thin film of sweat of sweat covered his body, making it shine slightly. Every muscle in his body rippled as he moved and Keiko briefly wondered if she had somehow managed to die and was now in heaven.

She hoped so, because if she was, this whole encounter would end with her suitably shagged.

"Honda?"

"Nghh."

"Do you just want to leave them on the bed?" Is his body supposed to look that nice? Is he supposed to look that nice? Is his … "Honda?" The Asian girl jumped.

"Err, right." Keiko flushed a brilliant red and she rushed over to Vincent's bed and dumped the clothes unceremoniously into the middle of it, all the while trying to ignore Vincent's amused chuckles. Without a backward glance, though she was tempted, she rushed out of his room and into their living room. He was trying to kill her.

"Keiko." she stopped dead, mid-step, three feet away from the refuge of her bedroom. As long as she didn't look at him she'd be alright.

"Are you going to look at me?" His voice sounded amused, and she bristled at the fact that he found her discomfort entertaining.

"That depends," she ground out through clenched teeth, "on if you're still naked or not?"

"Why don't you turn around and find out for yourself?" Keiko's stomach lurched. Not possible. Her brain had been frazzled or melted or something by seeing him naked, it was the only explanation because he was not flirting with her.

"What are you doing, Vincent?" Keiko asked with a defeated sigh. She couldn't take this, her nerves couldn't take this. What was left of her brain wasn't functioning well enough to analyze this. Couldn't he leave whatever he was up to till later? He was silent for a few moments and she faintly heard the sound of his feet shuffling across the tiled floor.

"Trying to get your attention." His voice was firm, but quiet, and much closer. Keiko wearily turned to face him, trying as hard as she could to keep her eyes trained on his face.

"My attention?" She asked, clearly confused. The blonde man merely nodded.

"Well, you like to look at pretty things, and I have a pretty body." Keiko stared at him incredulously. Always the modest one.

"Vincent, I can't understand what's going on. What do you mean you're trying to get my attention?"

"I have tried everything to get your attention: I started to learn Japanese to begin with so I could impress you, I thought maybe you preferred intelligent men." Keiko opened her mouth to interrupt, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I bought you presents because I knows it's worked in the past, even if they were expensive. I had Emma teach me to cook, and I wine and dine you every single week, I have done for years. I even took Antonio's advice, for fucks sake, and tried making you jealous. But nothing has worked! Nothing! It didn't matter how obvious I made it. Call this," he gestured to his state of undress, "a last resort, if you will." He finished, breathing slightly heavier, his face and neck flushed from embarrassment. The Japanese girl could do nothing more than stare at him in unadulterated shock.

Several minutes passed in which they continued to stare at each other, Vincent growing more and more obviously nervous by the second, as understanding seemed to slowly dawn on Keiko.

Vincent's patience snapped when Keiko turned surprised eyes on his own and he covered the distance between them in two easy strides, backing her into her bedroom door. His hands came to settle on her tiny waist and hers flew up to grip his shoulders tightly. She looked at his lips in anticipation as he pressed his naked body up against hers.

"Do I have your attention now, Honda?" he asked, looking at her with his dark green eyes.

"All of it" she breathed as his lips closed over hers.

* * *

 **Thanks for read, leave a review if you want!**


End file.
